A Rocket's Happiness
by MissKrieger
Summary: When Cassia decides to quit team Rocket due to 'difficulties' she decides to leave the behind for good. But she cant help feeling guilty for leaving her brother, who had been with her for her whole life, behind. Will she find her happiness when she changes her ways from a Rocket Grunt to be something better? Summary will improve. Mainly OC Story,


**Chapter One redone (mainly the end)**

"Nidoking use Horn Attack on that man!"

"Please I beg of you I'll do what you want just leave us alone!"

"You know what we came for now hand them over!" Her commander yelled and the man on the ground flinched, sinking even further into his lab coat. His hair and clothes were all mussed from being pushed around and his glasses were broken on the ground beside him but his gaze was focused on the Nidoking's glowing horn.

"Take them! T-they're in my briefcase on the desk over there! Just please let my colleagues go."

At the sound of fingers snapping she released the woman she was holding hostage so she could scramble to the man's side. The two men on her left did the same although one gave his hostage a hard smack to the rear of the woman he was holding before releasing her. All three assistants went to the man's side and knelt near him while checking over his newly acquired bruises and cuts.

"Cassia!" The commander barked, making the people on the floor jump'. "Fetch me the briefcase." She did as she was told and picked up the leather case from the desk. As she was turning to take it back her eyes caught sight of a framed picture on the desk. A woman and a young boy that looked her age smiled from the photo. ' _So he has a family..._.' she thought as she slid the handle of the case into her commander's outstretched hand. "Return to your position runt." The Nidoking snorted at her then bared its teeth.

She once again did as she was told and returned to her position next to her two team members. Something warm bumped her hand and without looking she let her hand glide over the head of the Houndoom beside her. She dragged her fingers across the back of his neck, not liking how hot it was getting. "Easy Jev." She whispered and the heat under her hand slightly dissipated. "That's my boy."

The commander opened the case and sifted through the papers. "Well Professor I really must thank you for _sharing_ your data with us." He said as he put the papers back in the case and closed it. "I must say I can understand why the boss wanted to get a hold of this info. Mega evolution sounds rather intriguing it almost makes me want to get my hands on one of these mega stones the other regions have been in uproar about."

The Professor tried to rise but was pulled back down by his assistants. "What would people like you do with Mega Evolution?" The Professor shook of his assistants' hands but continued to stay on the ground. "An evolution like that requires deep bonds with your Pokemon, ones that cannot be broken. You people don't understands the kind of trust and love put into that sort of bond!"

 _'You people...'_ Cassia felt guilt pool in her stomach, suddenly very aware of how bright the red letter on her shirt stood out.

Her commander sighs and put his free hand on his heart on mock hurt. "You wound me Professor, you really do. You see," he made a hand motion towards his Nidoking who had slinked away to the shadows of the room earlier, "my Pokemon do love and trust me. My Nidoking would truly destroy you right now if I asked him to. Why? Because we have a bond. I've raised that Pokemon from an egg into the beast he is now and there is no way I could have done that without trust and bonds. You see were not so different you and I Professor, just because I'm a _Rocket_ doesn't mean I can't love." The wicked grin her commander gave the professor made Cassia's own stomach clench with fear.

Suddenly another person burst into the lab. "Commander Dante! The police are on their way here." Cassia didn't need to turn to face the person to know who it was, she had known that voice for years. Her brother was the one who convinced her to join the Rockets in the first place. It helped lift some of the guilt when he brushed her arm lightly on his way to the Commander. Her brother always lifted her spirits, especially on their missions together.

"The police?" Commander Dante growled. "I thought your team was keeping them occupied Clint. What happened?" Any further questions were silenced by the loud roar outside followed by a single vibration in the ground like something big fell.

"It was working sir, until the Dragon Master showed up along with the Champion and several others." Clint sounded like he was out of breath as he relayed the information. "All of the Pokemon fainted including mine so they sent me ahead to warn you since I was the fastest."

Cassia's heart picked up its pace when the sound of wood being smashed could be heard. She placed a hand on Jev's neck for comfort.

"Commander Dante they're in the main Lab!"

"Quickly Harvey, Burly and Clint, take this information back to the others. Cassia you stay with me we're going to distract the police and allow the other two a chance to escape." Cassia was taken aback at her Commander's request, usually he treated her like dirt. She was called 'runt' instead of 'grunt' and he often chose the most humiliating or least exciting tasks for her to do. He was constantly the one bullying her when her brother wasn't around. Once she was ordered to watch an Oran tree for six hours because of its 'importance' to the team and then was laughed at by everyone when she returned to the base.

"Y-yes sir!" She said as he handed off the case to Harvey, the grunt that smacked the lady assistant's rear. She was pulled into a quick side hug by her brother.

"You're moving up in the ranks sis! Don't screw this up and you'll be a Commander before you know it. I'll see you back at base!" He pat her back and then with a stern face turned to follow the other two grunts out of the room into the hall.

Dante grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "Quickly follow me!" He led her out of the room and down the hall the opposite the way her brother had taken. Jev followed right behind them keeping pace easily with his high speed. He forced her through various hallways, always looking left and right before deciding which way to run. She chanced a look behind them when a roar blasted from the end of the hall causing her to pick up her speed. "Come come come!" Dante pulled her into a large laboratory room and shut the door behind them.

He pulled out a pokeball from his belt and released his Nidoking. "Ready that Houndoom. We're in for a rough battle." He positioned himself in front of the window, which wasn't really a safe idea she thought. _If that Dragon Master decides to come in through the window he'll be attacked right away._ '

"Commander I don't think you should stand there it isn't safe." She saw him open his mouth to speak but suddenly something flew from one side of the room to the other. Two feet away from the Commander was the door she had just shut twenty seconds ago slammed so hard into the wall that it left an indent.

A young man that looked to be around her age stepped into the room. He was wearing a gray long sleeved shirt with a two red diagonal stripes from the shoulder to the hip, some plain black jeans and hiking boots. Nothing too special, her commander would probably take him down quickly. He had an earpiece with a microphone in his left ear. _'So he's not alone?'_ "Two Rocket members spotted. Top floor. One commander, one grunt. Engaging." He reached for two pokeballs on the belt at his waist. "Charizard! Chief! Keep 'em busy!"

A Charizard and an Arcanine burst from two separate beams of light. Each of them released a growl before taking up an offensive stance. Cassia took a step back from the two Pokemon, they both appeared to be much stronger than Jev but maybe with Commander Dante's Nidoking by his side they would have a chance.

"Chief, Char! Both of you use Flamethrower on that Nidoking!" The boy didn't even wait before sending out his commands. This was an advantage she could use.

Commander Dante stepped forward as did his Nidoking who was preparing for battle. "Nidoking use Dragon Tail on Arcanine!"

"Take their flames Jev and send them back both back to Charizard! Foul Play!" Cassia sent her order a split second after Dante sent his. While Nidoking's tail enveloped a purplish hue it ran towards the two streams of fire with Jev right behind him. Just before the flames would have hit Nidoking it jumped, letting the flames hit Jev straight on. Jev's Flash Fire activated and he absorbed the flames only to have his body alight with a dark purple glow before he opened his mouth to send the attack back at the Charizard only this flamethrower was wider and brighter with the combined heat of the two earlier attacks.

Just as the flames hit Charizard, Nidoking landed his attack on the Arcanine. Its thick tail gave the move more damage than normal as it hit Arcanine right in the face. Nidoking landed on its feet with a loud _boom_ and Cassia felt the vibration go from her feet to her ears it was so strong.

"Nidoking Megahorn now!" Dante yelled and the boy had no time to shout an order before his Arcanine was plowed in the chest by Nidoking's glowing horn. The force was so strong it sent Arcanine through the wall into the hallway outside the room. Nidoking stepped backwards until it reached Dante again and it let out a challenging roar at the Charizard still standing.

Cassia watched the boy run to his Arcanine and mumble a few words before patting the motionless body and returning it to its pokeball. He ran back into the room and wiped his brow. "Alright Char we got this!"

"Nidoking use Double Kick on the boy and then Giga Impact on the Charizard."

Cassia felt her eyes go wide at her commander's words. "Commander Dante?!" He never sent Nidoking after human and to command such a close contact move would mean-

With a roar Nidoking charged at the boy and his Pokemon. The Charizard stepped in front of his Trainer and protectively fanned out its wings but with a turn and a powerful slap to the side with its tail Nidoking knocked Charizard to the side of the room where it remained motionless. "No!" Cassia screamed as her Commander's Pokemon jumped in the air and landed two solid kicks to the boy's chest, sending him flying into the hallway wall. He fell face first on to the floor in a heap and he didn't get back up.

Cassia rushed over to him and knelt down, she was aware of Jev next to her nosing at the boy's shoulder. She flipped him over onto his back and started shaking his arm. "Hey kid! Kid? Are you alright?" She shook harder and with shaky hands tried to feel for his pulse. "I'm not getting anything...You?" She looked to Jev who promptly opened his mouth and bit the kid right on the shoulder, she seen that he wasn't biting anywhere close enough to break skin but if he was responsive then he would have at least made a noise. "You...killed...him..."

She stood up and spun around faced her commander. "You killed him! He was just a kid you killed him!" She held on to Jev's horn for support. She had just witnessed a murder.

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Sir I don't understand, he was just a kid."

Dante laughed cruelly making her wince, the smile the man wore was something from a horror movie. "I know you don't _runt_." He walked over to his Nidoking which she had forgotten about in her panic, and patted its head. The Pokémon's eyes had glazed over and if she looked closely she could see a sort of glow around it. "Ahh, your brother will be so sad when I relay the news." She didn't say anything, just watched as he circled around her. "His poor sister, after a heated battle with a trainer had dutifully stayed behind to ensure her commander's safety. Unfortunately both her and her Pokemon, alongside an enemy, were crushed under the rubble of the building that had collapsed from the intensity of the battle. Such a good life was lost this day yada yada yada." He waved his hand and shrugged it off.

"Your brother will mourn of course but when his heart finally hardens over he will take me up on my offer." He lifts up Jev's head by the snout and with a quick motion throws him to the ground with a knee on his neck, stopping him from standing. She goes to push him off but he grabs both horns and tilts Jev's neck sideways, "ah ah ah~ touch me and your pooch dies early, well earlier than intended." He smiles as Jev stops struggling and Cassia steps back. "Alright so where was I…? Oh yes! After your brother has had time to think on my offer, with you out of the picture he'll surely accept and then team Rocket will have a new leader and who knows maybe if we set our sights big we can conquer the league and become the new lawmakers around here. Oh well," he sighs, "you won't be around to see it anyways."

He releases Jev and Cassia drops to the ground making sure her Pokemon is okay. She rubs his snout affectionately when they hear a growl. They both look back to Dante who is rubbing his Nidoking's horn. He steps to the window and with a grunt opens it, pushing out the screen. As he looks back to them he pulls out two pokeballs and releases one of them. His Fearow caws loud outside and perches itself as best as it can on the window sill. "Sorry to leave so soon but I got a message to send. Goodbye _runt._ Have fun rotting in Hell." He climbs on to the Fearow and throws out a final command. "Nidoking use Earth Power and then return to me!"

With an ear shattering roar that vibrates her bones Nidoking abruptly goes from Focus Energy to Earth power, giving neither her nor Jev time to move. She tries to block out the noise by covering her ears but it's no use. She catches Jev thrashing on the ground trying to block out the noise as well and pulls him over to her. She puts lays her head on his cheek to cheek and covers them as best as she can with her arms. The contact seems to comfort him or maybe he's realized too that the ground is shaking so violently from Nidoking's attack that the walls and the ceiling have cracks running up them.

The building starts to fall apart around them and with every second they're closer to being crushed. Jev whines and she rubs her cheek against his. She hums a lullaby into his fur like she did when he was little and could barely handle walking.

A loud boom echoes above them and she looks up to see the outline of a large hunk of ceiling slowly start to sink towards them. With a louder crack it detached and starts to fall towards them and she whips back around to hold Jev tight in her arms in her last seconds of life.

First she feels pain.

And then she feels warm.

And then she dies.

 **Alright kids you know she's not dead I'm sorry for spoilers buuuttt the story is about her so eh.**

 **So sadly this story is probably gonna be a thing that happens when I get time**

 **Thanks for reading :3**


End file.
